The Truth
by BlackSt4r
Summary: I can't give summaries. DX. Trust me there's a reason inside sotry :P
1. TeaserSpoiler

_Somewhere in the story :P_

**Warning, Spoiler alert :O**

he just couldn't explain the sensation when his lips came on contact with hers. after 10-seconds of "touchdown",the, brown, antlered doe finally released her lips from his, ending the kiss. The fury baby-blue cat stood there in awe with his eyes glued open, turning most of the doe's cheek crimson red."That...was...amazing!" Gumball said with enthusiasm. "Thanks,it was my first actual kiss. I hoped you liked it" said Penny.

**OK So I'm teasing you guys with this part fanfic of Gumball. Anyways hello, my name is Blackst4r, I'm a returning member(formerly Fridged-Cheese) after one story, well part of a chapter. My first, sort of chapter. Really again, I'm messing with you guys! I purposely put a small excerpt from a new fanfic im making for Gumball (apparently, i seen a few pic of penball (gumbalxpenny) and one deviantartist named ****_TheMrGumball_****'s art really moved me. especially this one ( art/Just-stay-with-me-331185004). So I give credits to that deviantartist for inspiration. And please no harsh comment. This isn't my first FF but it's my first Gumball FF :P I hoped you're upset with this teasing but I will update a full chapter sooner or later:P**

**P.S: after writing so many descriptive essays for highschool, i think i became slightly better at writing FF :D**

**P.S.S: I refuse to add Tobias D:**

**P.S.S.S: You're probably wondering what happened before and after the kiss; Right? Am i'm going to tell you? The answer is nein! only in updated story :D.**


	2. Starting Off

It was just another day in Elmore. The peaceful rats running the streets, the friendly burglar hot wiring another car in broad daylight, and environmental friendly trash mine creating a 'great' aroma around the Elmore Mini Mart(forgot what the store was called from the episode The Laziest).(Retarded cinematic zoom in towards the school :P). Meanwhile our favorite Cat is at Elmore Jr. High, "learning" about science.

ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ

_Gumball's dream:_  
_"H-Hey Penny..." Gumball awkwardly said. The peanut silently approached him until she was 2 ft away from him. Then, she finally spoken. "Gumball..." she whispered with her beautiful voice. Gumball nearly melted from hearing her sweet voice. "Gumball!" she said alittle time her voice was mixed with someone else's voice but he couldn't put the pieces together but she was nearly right in front of him ready to land her plane on the airstrip(-_-, yes, i did say that... and i meant her lips landing on Gumball's). Finally, a very loud voice interrupted."GUMMMBAAA"! This time, a scratchy irritated voice emerged._

Reality:

"AALLL!" continued into Gumball's point ear. Gumball jerked his head up and started to rub his eyes. "What? what happened?" Gumball said in a confused, tired way. The entire class laughed and pointed at him; Even Penny,but she only giggled slightly and didn't point. Gumball was becoming tired again and nearly fell asleep. "QUUIEET!" yelled . The entire class stopped laughing instantly. The second yell really woke up Gumball."Detention, 4 hours" said with an irritated voice."What the- What!?" Gumball screeched."Why did I get detention!?" "for falling asleep during class... again!"replied the baboon as she walked back to the front of the class towards the jungle green chalkboard. Gumball rested his head on his hand and faced .

_A very boring hour passes..._

Class was nearly over and so was school (science was his last class, i think). allowed the class to pack up and talk for the rest of the class(which was about 3 minutes). Gumball finally, Gumball perked his resting head back up from his hand and stretched his arms. "finally, that baboon stopped talking about chemicals and bodies or something" complained the cat. "It wasn't that bad" said Darwin with his always happy tone."Please, every time this women talked about chemicals reactions, i imagined Tina's lizard breath as an biohazard." replied Gumball. nearly 1 minute of class was left."Are you sure that was the only chemical thing you imagined? Maybe someone with the... (right chemistry)" Darwin said with a slight smirk on his face. Gumball was a bit confused. Out of no-where a balled up piece of paper landed on Gumball's desk. He took the paper ball and read it in his mind.

_See you later :)_

The paper had no signature. This made Gumball more confused. finally the last bell rung. excused everyone except for Gumball.

_After School..._

Gumball sat there in the same desk bored out of his mind. The clocked seemed to be moving slower than usual. Every 10 minutes felt like 30 minutes. The irritating ticks of the second-hand made Gumball dust ball came tumbling out in front of his desk like tumbleweeds in the desert while coldly stared at Gumball. Gumball sighed in extreme boredom. "No sighing!" yelled . The cat just sat back up and mocked her in his mind "Oh, No sighing, no breathing, no fun, nun nun nun nun" "I heard that..." said . "What? how did that baboon know?"asked Gumball to himself."Keep it up and you'll get another 1 hour" said . Gumball just sat there. He couldn't sigh in boredom or think to himself. what else could happen? another slow 20 minutes passed and Gumball heard footsteps coming toward the classrom while was sipping on her coffee loudly. The sounds of footsteps drew closer and closer until Principle Brown walked in the classroom. "Nigel, it seems that my mouse is hot right now, i need the doctor... of loovvee..." said with a lovingly voice. "I have the cure right here..." replied Principle Brown with a soothing voice. Nigel leaned in closer, and closer and ...closer. Gumball instantly turned his head around to face the back wall, closed his eyes shut and put up a disgusted face. Gumball nearly vomits when he heard lips 'smackin' behind him. Now Gumball can't even look. Gumball was wishing that the 2 tormenting hours would be over now but he still had 1 hour and 30 minutes .Simian and Principle Brown ended their kiss "I'll be back dear" said Nigel in a soft voice while walking out the classroom. Gumball was at the verge of crying after hearing that kissing fest but he had the will power to turn back around. Then he heard the baboon talking to herself "Oh,Nigel ..." whispered . 1 hour passed and Gumball impatientness was getting to him. He wanted to scream but he didn't want to get another hour of detention. Then everything turned from bad to tormenting. Principle Brown walked in with strawberries covered with melted chocolate, 3 cinnamon apple scented candles and a single rose. "Sorry I'm late, i was in traffic. but don't worry, i'll...make it up" Principle Brown said in a wierd loving voice and he leaned in for round two of the kissing fight. before he made the touchdown with his lips, spoke Gumballs favorite words."Your free to go... now GET OUT!" shouted . Gumball jolted out of his seat and ran to out the class. The only things he heard was his footsteps,the door slamming, and it locking.

**o-O. oh, it seems that and Principle Brown are starting off... So, just to be safe, rated T ppl! whaja thinkz :P was it good, bad neutral? tell me but please, no harsh comments(only honest comments) T~T. oh and srry, i didn't notice how much mistakes were on this chapter before. Dont worrt most of it is fixed :P**


End file.
